


Witness Down Under

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder Mystery, Reincarnation, Serial Killers, Smut, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Fury brings Carol Danvers onto the team. The first case that separates the team is a serial killer terrorizing them. Now Legacy and their new allies must work off of clues and a child witness to stop the murderer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. Legacy will be split up and some of them will be visiting Australia. Why? Simple, I really want to take the team around the globe. One of my favorite hobbies is watching mystery series on TV. I have my top favorite series, but some of the episodes got to me, mainly because justice came too late for certain characters. I'm abusing the reincarnation tags mainly so I can have justice happen here in the AI verse.

** _AI headquarters, New York City, New York, North America;_ **

Legacy was in their office doing paperwork when Fury walked in with a newcomer. The new comer was a blond woman in her late 20s with blue eyes.

"Everyone, meet Carol Danvers. She will be your new teammate." he announced. Legacy stood up and greeted their new teammate.

"Nice to meet you." Steve said as they shook hands.

"Welcome." Peggy smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Carol nodded as she shook their hands.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed recent happenings. Between the new additions to their team and family, they had grown in number. Lance was now a permanent member of the team and Fury had been talking about splitting the team up if they got multiple cases at the same time. At least Carol being added meant they were now even in numbers.

"What do you think of Carol?" Bucky asked.

"She's nice." Steve smiled. Bucky merely kissed his husband and they resumed cuddling.

* * *

** _Melbourne, Australia;  
_ **

The Australia branch of SHIELD had been called to a crime scene. They arrived at a cottage and found the place ransacked.

"What happened?" Phryne Fisher-Robinson asked.

"Our victim was stabbed. It's the mistletoe killer again." Elizabeth 'Mac' MacMillan warned. They groaned.

"Wonderful, this makes the third victim. It's official, we have a serial killer." Hugh Collins sighed.

"Take her out." Jack Robinson said. The techs converged on the scene and soon they were taking the gurney out. Then the team started their investigation, hoping against hope to find some actual clues that would lead them to the killer. Five minutes later, they discovered a surprise when Phryne opened a closet door and found a traumatized young girl hidden inside.

"A witness." they breathed. The stakes had just gotten higher.

"We need help." Jack decided as he got out his phone and left to make a call to his boss.


	2. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury gets word of a serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 will be posted next.

Legacy was updating files and talking with contacts. Becca showed Carol the procedure. During break time, they got together to play cards.

"Who's up for a game of poker?" Lance called. Hands went up as they gathered together.

* * *

** _Fury's office, AI headquarters, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Nick called Legacy in his office for a meeting. Phil was there. Goose was laying down in his cat bed.

"Thank you for coming." Nick said as he got down right to business.

"Why did you call us in?" Lance asked.

"The Melbourne team needs help." came the reply.

"They are up against a serial killer and needs help finding the killer while protecting the sole witness. The witness is a child." Phil stated.

"Only four of you are going this time. So you better figure out which one among yourselves." Fury added.

"You have 24 hours to decide." he finished.

* * *

** _den, Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch.

"We are going alright. Peggy and Becca are staying home." Bucky was saying.

"What about the others? We have ten teammates unaccounted for." Steve wanted to know.

"Carol and Sam volunteered." came the reply.

"Okay. We'll get ready then." Steve replied. Then the couple kissed softly.

* * *

** _Barnes homestead, Brooklyn;_ **

The Barnes family had a reunion. Kyle and Becca brought their kids including the new addition; three months old Nicholas known as Nicky to everyone. Emily and Malachi brought five months old Brenna. 

The family was laughing and enjoying their time together. Since this would be the last time the family was whole for a good while, they intended to make the best of it.

* * *

** _Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York;  
_ **

Peggy and Angie put their four months old daughter Ava to bed. After they had her settled, they cuddled up on the sofa in the den.

"This is really nice." Peggy smiled.

"Just us and the baby." Angie agreed. Then Peggy and Angie kissed softly.


	3. Melbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team touches down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

** _John F. Kennedy International Airport, Queens New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol said goodbye to their teammates. They exchanged hugs and shook hands.

"We'll call when we get there." Bucky was saying.

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Becca responded.

"Safe travels." Peggy smiled.

* * *

** _Legacy offices, AI headquarters, New York City, New York, North America;  
_ **

Lance, Bobbi, and the remaining Legacy members resumed their workload. The workload was relatively minor. Then they took a break and got out a Thomas Kinkade Disney 500 piece puzzle.

"Good to take breaks sometimes." they said.

* * *

** _Melbourne Airport, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia;  
_ **

The quartet's plane arrived in Melbourne, Australia. They got off the plane and walked into the terminal. They saw Bert and Cec holding up a sign saying 'Welcome Legacy!' They met in the middle and shook hands.

"Welcome to Melbourne." Cec smiled.

* * *

**_Avengers Initiative Victoria Headquarters, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia;  
_**

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol met the Melbourne team. After they introduced themselves, Phryne got down to business.

"You four will be staying with us in the family home." she said.

"It saves on the hotel bill and other expenses." Jack added.

"Thank you." they smiled.

"Come. Let's get you settled." Phryne smiled.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their assigned bedroom. They cuddled up as they kissed softly.

"We've never dealt with a serial killer before." Steve was saying.

"Do you remember Karma?" Bucky asked.

"We've never had a child witness though." Steve pointed out.

"This is risky." Bucky sighed.

"Let's focus on it later. Rest up." Steve suggested before they kissed again.


	4. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents start to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. SR will be updated next. Sorry for the delay, I had some rl issues.

** _dining room, Fisher Manor, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia;_ **

The group of Bucky, Steve, Carol, Sam, Jack, Phryne, Jenna, Ruth, and Isobel gathered in the dining room for breakfast. The breakfast consisted of blue berry, apple, chocolate chip, pumpkin, and banana pancakes. There was bacon to go with it. There were maple, strawberry, and blueberry syrup with whipped cream. The drink options were coffee, milk, V8, and orange juice. They were happy to see their breakfast.

"Good morning everyone. Dig in and start the day." Phryne said.

* * *

**_Darcy cottage, Melbourne;  
_**

Phryne and Dot took Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol to the crime scene. They searched the entire cottage for clues. They found a bloody and ripped blouse.

"This is gruesome." Dot winced. They bagged the blouse pieces.

"Make sure the forensics team gets a close look at that." Phryne declared.

* * *

A hour or so later, Jack and Phryne went to eat at a restaurant by the beach. They had grilled fish with rice and some broccoli. They enjoyed themselves. After they finished their lunch, they they paid the bill and left holding hands.

* * *

** _parlor, Fisher Manor;_ **

The group talked with Isobel. Phryne was there as moral support since the young girl was massively traumatized.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Isobel sighed.

"Take your time dear." Phryne replied.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. Steve moaned the entire time.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He set a slow pace, opting to drag it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Be patient." came the reply. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and brought him to climax. Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they recovered in the aftermath, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take the kids to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-9 will be posted next.

Jack, Phryne, the kids, and the quartet gathered in the dining room with two guests; Prudence and Arthur Stanley for breakfast. They sat down to Belgian Waffles with toppings and bacon on the side. The toppings consisted of maple syrup, powdered sugar, strawberries, cinnamon roll icing, nutella and chocolate sauce, butter, bananas, and whipped cream with sprinkles. The drink options were coffee, milk, or orange juice.

The adults smiled as they talked over their delicious filling breakfast. The girls happily talked with Arthur. It was a perfect start to the day.

* * *

** _Melbourne Zoo;  
_ **

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol took the kids and Arthur to the Melbourne Zoo. Bert and Cec accompanied them. They brought tickets and entered the zoo. They looked at the various lions, elephants, frogs, birds, reptiles, and mammals.

In the Wild Sea, they watched seals and penguins play. In the Gorilla Rainforest,they watched gorillas, monkeys, and lemurs frolic. In the Australia Bush, they learned about the local flora and fauna. Afterwards, they visited the gift shop and local bakery to buy some pastries to take home.

"Can we come back?" Isobel asked.

* * *

After they said goodbye to Arthur, Bert and Cec took him home while the quartet took the girls out to eat lunch. They went to a grill. They ordered steaks, fries, and greens salads. They had soda or tea to drink. The girls chattered about their morning.

"Today was fun!" Ruth exclaimed.

"We're not done." Steve promised.

* * *

** _Queen Victoria market-place;  
_ **

The quartet took the kids to visit Queen Victoria market-place. They wandered from stall to stall. There were fresh produce, beer & liquor, bread, cake, and pastries, ice-cream, meat, and seafood. There was even restaurants and cafes for visitors to eat at. There was also stalls where visitors could get their hair cut, and other services.

Other stalls sold toys, clothing, flowers and other plants, gifts, and stationary, souvenirs, animals, and many more. Jenna and Ruth got their nails decorated at the beauty stall.

"My parents used to bring me here." Isobel mentioned. The adults looked at the young girl who had been looking around.

"Tell us more later, please." Steve requested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hugh and Dot went to a pizza place for lunch. They shared a pizza with greens salad and breadsticks. They had regular and diet coke. They smiled and flirted over their lunch. After they finished their meal, they shared a kiss and smiled.


	6. Garland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives share their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-9 will be posted next.

Bucky, Steve, Sam, Carol, Jack, Phryne, Mac, Hugh, and Dot had a meeting. Mac had the ME reports on Vera Darcy and the first two victims: Len and Birdie Fowler.

"They were strangled with a piece of garland. Mistletoe sprigs were left at every scene." Mac was saying.

"According to their friends and neighbors, the Fowlers each received Christmas cards. Len's card had a picture of a pear in a partridge tree inside while Birdie's card had two turtledoves. They were rather shaken and spoke about leaving town until the person behind the card was caught." Dot revealed.

"We need to talk to Isobel to confirm, but there was a card with three hens at the Darcy cottage." Phryne stated.

"That's a rather unusual MO." Bucky commented.

"Very odd." Steve added.

"Does the public know about this?" Carol wanted to know. They shook their heads.

"Nope. It wasn't easy keeping it out of the media." Jack replied.

* * *

A group of men met up. Their names were Dr. Allen Perks, Alastor Herbert, Nicholas Mortimer, Quentin Lynch, Gwilym Evans, and Chester Groves. They were on edge.

"The past is repeating itself." Quentin was saying. Memories of long decreased friends filled their minds.

"May Mitch, Ernie, and Edward's souls rest in peace." Chester intoned. They nodded their heads. Nicholas and Allen got up and tried to flee only to be tackled.

"You're not leaving until we get our stories straight. The cops aren't about to let up." Gwilym declared. The duo groaned, knowing they weren't going to get out of this.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve went to a cafe for lunch. They had panini sandwiches, chips, and apples to eat. They had regular coke to drink and got M&M cookies to eat. They smiled and flirted over their lunches. When they finished eating, they left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

The next day, Bucky, Steve, Sam, and the other men went to Melbourne Stadium to watch a cricket match. They got food and sat down. Bucky, Steve, and Sam were intrigued by the match, so Jack explained the rules.

"I think my Dad mentioned cricket." Bucky mused.

"It kind of reminds me of golf, only they play with bats." Sam commented. Steve was studying the twenty-two players closely.

"Watch it, you'll enjoy it." Jack chuckled.

While the men were having fun, Carol, Phryne, and the other women had some free time. They booked an appointment at a spa and took the girls there. They bathed in the hot springs pools there. Then they got facials, their nails painted and body massages.

They were given slushies and iced tea to drink. They relaxed and enjoyed being pampered. It was wonderful to have a break from the stress.

* * *

** _master bedroom;  
_ **

Jack and Phryne had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up together as they discussed their day.

"They enjoyed the cricket match, despite Bucky and Steve preferring baseball." Jack was saying.

"That's good that they had fun. We certainly did." Phryne smiled. They talked a bit more as they relaxed. They needed this.


	7. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-9 will be posted next.

Aurelia took the girls to the grocery store. They needed to buy some things for dinner. They had just left the store and was on their way to the car when a car appeared out of nowhere. They aimed for the group. The girls looked up and saw the car. They screamed into fright. Ruth and Jenna promptly dropped their bags and dashed for the sidewalk. Aurelia pushed Isobel to safety. The car sped by, narrowly missing Aurelia by inches. The driver growled in anger. Drat! Foiled. They would be back.

* * *

The detectives heard of the hit & run. While Tobias, Bert, and Cec took the group to the hospital to get them checked out, the rest went to the parking lot. They examined the scene carefully for clues. Skid marks soon proved that the hit & run was no accident.

"It was a murder attempt." Hugh realized.

"On Isobel then. But how did they find out?" Dot wanted to know.

"Good question." Bucky said.

* * *

** _Kyle and Becca's place;  
_ **

Kyle and Becca had some alone time. The kids were in bed so they had some time to themselves. They cuddled up on the sofa as they discussed their day.

"It was fairly routine, what about you?" Becca was saying.

"Same." Kyle nodded. They continued relaxing as they talked. They needed this.

* * *

** _vineyard, Yarna Valley;_ **

The group plus Prudence, Mack, Jack, Phryne, Hugh, and Dot visited a vineyard. The group toured the vineyard and discovered secret roads leading in and out of the vineyards. They learned the ins and outs of wine making. They met the staff. Then they sat down with some food to sample the wines. They laughed and talked over white and red winces. They had to be careful in order not to partake too much. Some of them were driving home after all...

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed passionately as they got naked. When they were nude, they fell onto the bed while Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was quick, they had all night to take their time. A few minutes later, they were close, so Bucky took Steve in hand and stroked.

Steve came all over both of their chests and moaned. Bucky held out for a bit more before falling over the edge. As they recovered, Bucky kissed Steve hard before rolling him on his back.

"Ready for another round?" he asked.


	8. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

A few days had passed, the investigation was still ongoing. It was official, the killer knew about Isobel. Guards had been assigned to the young girl 24/7.

There had been an unexpected development. Bucky and Steve had gotten close to Isobel and vice versa. While Isobel had yet to fully come out of her shell, it was a matter of time.

* * *

One day, Jack and Phryne went out on a date to a sandwich shop. They ordered sandwiches and fries. They enjoyed themselves. They kissed and blushed, still falling in love every day.

* * *

** _Shrine of Remembrance;_ **

The detectives visited the Shrine of Remembrance. While they were taking in the sights, some of the group members stuck up a conservation.

"We lived a long time ago, during what you call the Roaring Twenties." Phryne recalled.

"We lived full and happy lives." Jack nodded.

"Some of us were taken before our time, good thing we all got reborn." Cec replied.

"Wow." they commented. They hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

** _the den, Fisher Manor;_ **

After lunch, Bucky and Steve played with Isobel. They put together a Disney puzzle. They had a lot of fun.

"I love doing this." they smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out for dinner. Afterwards, they visited National Gallery of Art. They strolled around the gallery, hand in hand. They enjoyed the artwork. At the end of their evening, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	9. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder attempt is made on Isobel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the troubles were far from over. A timed ambush nearly took Isobel from them. Luckily, Sam, Cec, and Bert were able to save her.

"Damn it! They tried again!" Bert cursed.

One day, the quartet took the kids to ride the Puffing Billy Railway. The green locomotive took the group through lush rainforest of the Dandenong Ranges from Belgrave to Gembrook. They enjoyed a delicious lunch in the dining carriage as the train took them through the green landscape.

"Can we please come back?" they asked.

* * *

** _Sea Life Melbourne Aquarium;  
_ **

The adults took the kids to visit Sea Life Aquarium. Isobel didn't want to leave the Penguins Playground. They searched for tropical fishes in the Coral Caves. The display in Bay of Rays allowed them to learn more about Port Phillip Bay. They had fun creating bubbles and learning about sea stars and other baby fishes. 

Sadly, not everyone were enthusiastic about seeing the entire place. Isobel shied away from exploring the Crocodile Lair while Ruth screamed bloody murder when she discovered that Mermaid Garden housed sharks. Steve had to take Ruth out of the zone in order for the preteen girl to calm down. Janey raised her eyebrows at Jenna.

"I thought Phryne put her feet down about you two watching Jaws?" she asked.

"We watched it at a friend's house." came the sheepish reply. The group continued their journey and met up with Steve and the others in Coral Atoll while Isobel searched for Dory. In Seahorse Pier, they learned about seahorses and sea dragons.

They marveled at the gorgeous scenery in Rainforest Adventure zone. They had fun learning about turtles and other marine animals. They finished their journey with a visit to the gift shop.

* * *

** _Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time at their home. They cuddled up on the sofa.

"I love you." they smiled.

* * *

That evening, Sam, Carol, and Janey took the kids to Prudence's house for dinner. Dinner was homemade roast and cornbread. They were happy and eating up the food.

"Thanks for this." they said.

* * *

** _Arts Centre Melbourne;  
_ **

The couples went to the Arts Centre for a group date. They watched the Nutcracker Ballet. Afterwards, they had dinner at The Barre, one of the centre's many restaurants. They laughed and talked about the ballet over their meal and wine. It was the perfect evening.


	10. Consider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have an announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 should be posted tmw.

Time marched on. The group resumed their sightseeing and visited Old Melbourne Goal Museum and the Melbourne Recital Center. The former prison turned museum was filled with so much history. The prison had been once housed infamous criminals, the mentally ill, and the homeless. It also was the site of many an execution.

"I'm glad that we came during the daytime." Steve commented after they heard about the ghost tours. Melbourne Recital Centre turned out to be a venue for music. They toured the centre and took notice of the wide selection of music.

"This would be perfect for a date night." Bucky smiled.

The detectives' investigation was ongoing as bodies continued to pile up. The murder attempts had yet to end, there were little clues and too much suspects.

"This seems strangely familiar." Phryne frowned.

"I seem to remember a case like this one." Mac had to agree.

"Right, but it's also different. For starters, Isobel was much older." Dot noted. The group traded looks.

"What do you remember of the past?" they asked.

"Very little, sorry. We had some cases happening around that time period. It happened in 1929, that much I do remember." Phryne admitted.

"Tell us what you remember please." they requested. So they settled in for a lengthy discussion.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve skyped Kyle and Becca. They talked with their nephew and nieces. Then the kids said goodbye and left. The adults continued their chat.

"We would really like to adopt Isobel." Bucky was saying.

"That's amazing!" they smiled.

"We have to see if it is possible." Steve added.

"Well, good luck!" Kyle replied.

* * *

** _Collingwood Children's Farm;  
_ **

****The group visited Collingwood Children's Farm. There were animals such as sheep, goats, guinea pigs, cows, horses, and many more. They interacted with the animals and watched as the staff tended to the gardens and animals alike. It was an enjoyable visit.

* * *

After lunch, Bert and Cec took the quartet on a drive through Chinatown. They marveled at the sights. There were many shops, restaurants, a theatre, a movie theater, and a Chinese museum. The Chinese museum showcased the traditions and heritage of the Chinese community. 

Stores sold clothes, souvenirs, toys, and much more. There were hair and nail salons and a bakery. Restaurants consisted of Korean Barbecue and a sushi bar.

"Wow!" they smiled.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately as they locked the door and stripped. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and parted Steve's thighs. He prepped Steve thoroughly, making the blond man moan.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He set a steady, slow pace as he dragged it out for as long as possible.

A long time later, he took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while stroking him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	11. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents get time to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

** _Royal Botanic Gardens;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Carol visited the botanic gardens. The gardens were designed in the 19th century style. There were thirty-one plant collections ranging from perennials to trees. There were cacti, bamboo, camellias, a herb garden, palm trees, roses, and many more kinds of plant species. They had fun looking at the flowers and trees. Bucky was fascinated by the cacti. 

"This was awesome." they said.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve went to a diner for lunch. They ate burgers and fries with soda. After they finished up their banana split, they kissed softly.

* * *

That afternoon, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Carol, and Janey took the kids to the Flinders Street Railway Station. They marveled at the architecture from the clocks to the dome. They took pictures of everything.

"These are going in the scrapbook." they smiled.

* * *

Hugh and Dot went roller skating. They skated around the rink holding hands. After they had finished up their date and was on the way out of the rink, they kissed softly.

* * *

That evening, the group went out for dinner. They visited a Japanese restaurant. They were shown to a table. They ordered sushi rolls from spicy tuna to California sushi. Sides were greens salad, miso soup, inari sushi, and onigiri. They had green tea or soda to drink. Dessert consisted of green tea ice cream and mochi. They were smiling. They loved the food. 


	12. Dance the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The detectives' investigation had bore fruit. They managed to find out quite a bit about the case from 1929. The suspects were slowly being eliminated. They had managed to track down Gwilym Evans.

"We need you to come in for questioning." Jack announced.

"Let me call my boss please." Gwilym requested.

"Okay. Do that." came the reply.

* * *

** _dining room, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

The group gathered for brunch. There were buttermilk biscuits, cheesy potatoes, ham and cheese brunch bake, Belgian waffles with strawberries and powdered sugar, breakfast enchiladas, cream cheese and smoked salmon sandwiches, potato pancakes with sour cream, applesauce, sausages, quiche, english muffins with jam or butter, and blueberry muffins. There were milk, coffee, orange juice, and lemonade to drink. The dessert options were; a fruit platter, cinnamon rolls, coffee cake, chocolate chip pumpkin bread, donuts, cannoli, glazed fruit tarts, and lemon truffle pie. They were hungry and piled on the food.

"Thanks for the meal." they smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to a dance hall. They had fun dancing the Lindy Hop and other swing dances to the jazz music. Bucky was in his element on the dance floor. He loved to dance, Steve was happy to let his partner lead. Bucky twirled Steve around the dance floor. Bucky and Steve kissed as they danced.

* * *

The next day, the group went to the Nationals Sports Museum. There was an extensive collection of memorabilia. They toured the cricket stadium turned museum. They visited the players' changing rooms, the cricketers' viewing room, library, tapestry, portraits, and many more attractions. They learned about cricket from the cricket club members and staff. They finished up their tour with lunch at Paddock cafe.

"This was fun." Sam smiled.

* * *

That evening, Jack and Phryne went out to a chinese restaurant for dinner. They enjoyed hot pot. They smiled and flirted over their meal. At the end of the evening, Jack and Phryne shared a kiss.


	13. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent day out ends in a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13-15 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Gwilym was found. The suspect list now consisted of two suspects; Allen and Nicholas. One day, the group visited Treasury Gardens. They viewed the Robert Burns memorial before visiting a John F. Kennedy monument and other statues. They took pictures of the statues.

"Becca won't believe this." Bucky commented.

* * *

Isobel had accompanied Bucky and Steve to the Gardens. Steve and Isobel got lemonade from a vendor. They were sipping their drinks unaware that the killer had followed them and slipped something in Isobel's cup.

All of sudden, Isobel started to seize as she collapsed. Steve dropped his cup and ran to the young girl. Isobel threw up before having another seizure.

"Call 911!" Bucky yelled as he ran to the duo. Cec rapidly got out his phone and started dialing...

* * *

Meanwhile, Hugh and Dot went to a bistro for their lunch date. They got salad and sandwiches. They smiled and enjoyed their lunch. They had just finished paying the bill when they got Phryne's call. Dot answered her phone and her face fell. She nodded and hung up and turned to her fiance.

"Isobel was poisoned." Hugh sprang to his feet.

"What's the name of the hospital she was taken to?" he asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Dot promised as they left the cafe.

* * *

A few days later, Isobel had been given the all clear and released from the hospital. To celebrate, the group went to Olive Garden for dinner.

They had chips with spinach-artichoke dip. Next came either soup or salad. The main course were pasta dishes with shrimp or scallops or chicken. The kids opted for soda, while the adults had either water and wine or soda. For dessert, they had one of the options; black tie mousse cake, cannoli, cheesecake, and tiramisu.

They laughed and talked over their delicious filling meal. After they finished dessert, they got takeout boxes to take home.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the blond. He went slow and dragged it out as he took his time.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"We have all night." came the reply. A long time later, he finally took pity and wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock. He stroked the younger man to orgasm, before falling over the edge. After they recovered, they couldn't stop kissing.


	14. Vigilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives watch Isobel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-15 will be posted next.

A week had passed since Isobel was released from the hospital. The detectives were vigilant into guarding Isobel, so the murder attempts had abated for the moment. Sadly, the case continued to deepen as the body count rose. The Mistletoe killer had claimed seven victims so far. The detectives were frustrated.

"Damn it! There isn't enough clues to narrow this down!" Bucky growled.

"We need a profile on the killer then." Carol sighed.

"I thought that we were looking at Allen and Nicholas?" Sam asked.

"There could be someone that we haven't thought of yet. I know it isn't possible. But this is to reassure the superintendent." Phryne answered.

"I'll take care of the profile. You take care of the rest." Jack promised.

* * *

**_State Library of Victoria;  
_**

The group were seeing the sights yet again. They visited the Central library of Melbourne. The library was huge with more than six stories. They wandered the lawn and admired the lion statues. Then they entered the library.

The library was extensive with several reading rooms, two rotundas, a lounge, two galleries with artwork on display, an information centre, and the courtyards. There were shelves filled with books everywhere. The group went from room to room. Sadly, there wasn't enough time to see everything.

"We'll come back." Sam promised.

* * *

** _Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked quietly.

"What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?" Peggy was saying.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this?" Angie asked.

"Okay, fine, what about Halloween then? We need to dress Ava up." Peggy replied.

"Let me think about that." Angie chuckled. They shared a kiss and smiled.

* * *

** _dining room, Fisher Manor, Melbourne, Australia;  
_ **

The group gathered for dinner. Prudence, Arthur, and Janey had come with their friends. The kids were at the children's table with Arthur. Dinner consisted of roast beef, potato casserole, cream of corn, fluffy dinner rolls, homemade applesauce, roasted green beans, caesar salad, and strawberry jello fruit salad. They had water to drink. Dessert consisted of triple chocolate mousse with strawberries on top.

The mood was merry as they smiled and laughed as they passed the food around. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Jack and Phryne had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up as they discussed their progress. When the hour grew late, they kissed before turning the lights off to go to bed.


	15. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take the kids out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives were at a dead end, so they took the day off to recharge. They took the kids to visit the Victoria Natural History museum. They looked at the many collections of artifacts on display. There were fossils and plant cuttings. There was even a collection that covered human history and included archaeology. They went from exhibit to exhibit. When they had finished up, they left the museum talking about the various things they had seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hugh and Dot went to a pizzeria for their date. They ordered a pizza; half plain cheese, half pepperoni. They had soda and breadsticks. They smiled and talked over their lunch. When they had finished, they left the pizzeria holding hands.

* * *

** _Australian Center for the Moving Image;_ **

After lunch, the group and kids visited a museum for films, video games, digital culture, and art. They went from interactive exhibit to interactive exhibit. They had fun learning about the history of digital culture. They watched movies in the cinemas. They marveled at the many kinds of art in the gallery. In the video lab, they had fun playing interactive video games.

When it was time to leave, the kids didn't want to leave. Bucky and Steve had to coax them out. 

"I'm sure your parents will bring you back, if you ask." Bucky said.

* * *

** _Melbourne Star Observation Wheel;_ **

After they finally left the digital image museum, the adults took the kids to visit a ferris wheel. They watched from inside the gondola as they rose higher and higher. They marveled at the view of Melbourne below them. They loved the entire ride. Afterwards, they left the gondola to get some ice cream.

"Can we come back?" Ruth asked.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom with the door locked. They kissed as they stripped and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing him to moan. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky covered his erection and pushed in.

Bucky went slow, taking his time. A long time later, he increased the speed while stroking his husband to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests and moaned. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	16. Stunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives keep investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. SR will be updated tmw.

The detectives resumed their investigation. After they went through their evidence and compared them to the 1929 file, they reached a conclusion.

"We're looking for someone from the past." Phryne announced. They cried out in dismay.

"Wonderful. Most, if not all of them will have grudges." Jack sighed. While his memories were fuzzy, he definitely remembered having to forcibly drag the culprits into the station...

"Are you sure that we covered all former acquaintances?" Carol asked.

"It is possible that we could have forgotten people." Phryne responded.

"Let's do some deep digging today." Hugh suggested. They split up to do research.

* * *

Two hours later, Jack and Phryne went on a double date with Hugh and Dot. They went to a coffee shop. The date was fun and relaxed.

"I'll order another pastry." Dot smiled.

* * *

** _Prudence's house;  
_ **

The detectives and their friends went to a pool party at Prudence's house. Several guests were in the water splashing. The kids had dive rings in hand and were taking turns searching. Two pool loungers were in the water and already occupied. Other guests had pool noodles and floated in the water while talking with other guests.

Laughter rang out as they smelled steak cooking. Coolers were filled with ice and water bottles in addition to Hawaiian Punch pouches, soda and lemonade cans. The refreshment table was packed with platters of food. There were paper plates, napkins, and plastic silverware.

There were house and fruit salads, mashed potatoes, broccoli, coleslaw, and sweet potato fries. The dessert table was filled with raspberry cream cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, lemon meringue bars, red velvet bars, angelfood cake and berry trifle, and chocolate cream pies.

Everyone had fun swimming and mingling with the other guests. They enjoyed the food as well.

"This was lovely." Steve commented.

* * *

** _vague location;  
_ **

The killer looked at the wall of pictures. Over half of the faces had red 'Xs' on them.

'Nearly done. It's time to close the circle.' they mused before getting up to pace the floor.

'How do I get inside?' they thought before sitting down to formulate a plan...

* * *

** _Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were at home with Isobel. Aurelia and Tobias were downstairs doing laundry when the doorbell rang. Steve went to peek through the peephole. He saw someone dressed in an uniform with a package.

"We need someone to sign." they announced. Steve opened the door and was immediately tasered.

"Steve-" Bucky yelled before he was stunned too. The person stepped inside and turned to drag the bodies inside.

"Let the games begin." they chuckled.


	17. 1929

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives connect the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-18 will be posted next.

Bucky and Steve were dragged in the parlor. Tobias and Aurelia took Isobel out the back door. A few minutes later, Phryne arrived and entered the parlor in time to face the culprit. She walked in the parlor and saw Bucky and Steve tied up. The culprit turned and she recognized him instantly.

"Nicholas! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

** _the parlor, Fisher Manor, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia;  
_ **

Phryne and Nicholas Mortimer stared each other down. Tension filled the air.

"Why?" Phryne asked.

"Revenge, naturally. It's your and your friends faults' that I was hanged!" Nicholas glared. Then he started to sing 12 Days of Christmas. Realization dawned.

"Wait, you're the killer from 1929! Christmas in July!" Phryne proclaimed.

"Bingo." Nicholas chuckled. Phryne wasn't amused.

"You killed more than five people. One of them was an innocent child! Of course, you would hang!" the sleuth glared. Nicholas pulled out a gun.

"No one leaves." he declared.

* * *

** _the parlor, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Nicholas held the group at gunpoint. Bucky, Steve, and Phryne were furious. While only Phryne was free and able to move, Nicholas wouldn't take his eyes off her. Bucky and Steve were trying to freed themselves unnoticed.

"How dare you?!" Phryne declared.

"I dare." came the cocky reply. They were at a slate mate.

* * *

Unknown to Nicholas, the police wasn't idle. Jack, Sam, and some police officers snuck in through the back door. They entered the parlor and overpowered Nicholas. The gun was taken away and Nicholas forced down to the floor and cuffed.

Bucky and Steve were freed and they thanked the police while the cursing Nicholas was dragged out. The adults went out and reunited with their friends. The case was finally over.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Fisher Manor;  
_ **

Jack and Phryne had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.

"It's over." Phryne was saying.

"Yes, now to deal with the media." Jack nodded.

"Surely, the commissioner can take care of that?" Phryne wanted to know.

"Normally, but this was a serial killer. The people of Melbourne deserves to know that they don't have to worry anymore. Anyway, let's just relax." Jack smiled. They resumed cuddling, they needed the comfort.


	18. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 will be posted next. I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

Hugh and Sam and other police officers dragged Nicholas into the police station. The prisoner fought them all the while cursing them out. They had to keep all eyes on him while booking him.

"Pipe down, your goose is cooked." Sam chided as they saw him to the holding cells.

* * *

** _Stanley residence;  
_ **

Prudence met with Alistair and Chester. The men were still shaken up on whom the Mistletoe Killer had turned out to be.

"That was rather messy." Alistair was saying.

"Phryne says that his motive was revenge." Prudence mentioned.

"A change from last time. It was greed." Chester shook his head in disgust.

"But wasn't one of his previous victims a child?" Alistair was surprised.

"Yes, it's what made his crimes so horrific." came the reply.

"Wait, if the past repeated itself, how do we know for certain that he didn't kill Ernie, Mitch, and Edward?" Alistair asked suddenly. They were appalled.

"I'm calling Phryne to ask, but I'm certain that they will be making sure that they get everything." Prudence vowed as she reached for the phone. After she had finished the call, she said goodbye and hung up before turning to the others.

"Regardless, we need to thank those Legacy members for their help." she declared.

"I agree." they replied. So they settled in for a long discussion.

* * *

While Prudence was having a lengthy discussion, Hugh and Dot visited Father O'Leary. The couple needed to ask their parish priest for advice.

"We need some advice on planning the wedding." Dot began.

"Especially since we are doing a mixture of religious traditions in order to keep both of our families happy." Hugh added. The priest nodded in understanding, knowing that while Dorothy's family was catholic, Hugh's family were protestants.

"Ah, I see. Do you have a date set yet?" Father O'Leary asked. The couple nodded, so they sat down for a lengthy discussion.

* * *

** _Scienceworks Interactive Museum;  
_ **

The group visited a science and technology museum. They went from exhibit to exhibit and learned about weather patterns, volcanoes, chemistry, astronomy, and many more kinds of science. They had fun making erupting volcanoes in the chemistry lab. They marveled at the planetarium and sat through the 3D show as they learned about the galaxy. They finished their tour with a visit to the gift shop in order to look through the book selections and puzzles.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out to an Italian restaurant for dinner. They had soup or salad. The main course was fettucine alfredo with chicken and breadsticks. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished up, they shared a kiss before hailing the waiter for the dessert menu...


	19. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy finishes the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi should be posted tmw along wiht the prologue for the fic next one the list. I'm returning to IaWW. Enjoy.

** _Luna Dark Melbourne;_ **

The group of Bucky, Steve, Sam, Carol, and the Melbourne team had the day off. So they took the kids and Arthur to Luna Dark Melbourne theme park. They brought their tickets and entered the theme park. They looked around in awe, taking in the colorful rides, games and food booths.

"Here we come!" Bucky smiled.

* * *

** _Luna Dark Melbourne;  
_ **

Sam, Carol, Bucky, Steve, and Mac took the kids on rides. There were roller coasters, a carousel, two kinds of Ferris Wheels, bumper cars, a haunted train, and many more kinds of rides. The group went from ride to ride and tried them all. Steve had to be convinced to try out the roller coasters, especially the high thrill ones.

Steve opted for the train roller coaster and Holodeck. He still remembered his experience on the Coney Cyclone. They loved the Mirror Maze attraction and wanted to go back in.

"We can come back." Sam reassured.

* * *

While the kids were exploring the rides, the couples went off on their own. They went on the rides one by one, then tried out the games in addition to having some cotton candy. The games ranged from a fishing pond to the high striker strength game. 

They had fun trying out the games and winning prizes. When lunchtime came, they headed to the Luna Dark Cafe to meet up with the others.

* * *

That evening, the group went to a dinner party at Prudence's house. They mingled with the other guests.

Dinner was roast beef with mashed potatoes, cream of corn, greens salad, strawberry jello fruit salad, and fluffy dinner rolls. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake with strawberries.

When everyone had their dessert, Prudence stood and was handed an envelope.

"This is to thank you four for your help." she smiled. Legacy was given the envelope. They opened it to find a holiday package. Bucky and Steve was then given their own envelope. They opened it and beamed brightly. They had signed adoption papers for Isobel. They were now her legal parents.

"Thank you so much!" they smiled. As they were mobbed with congratulations from the other guests.

* * *

** _Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Fisher Manor;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Bucky locked the door before kissing Steve passionately. They got naked and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out. A long time later, Bucky took pity on the blond and sped up, while stroking him to orgasm. Steve came all over both of their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. While they were recovering from their highs, they shared a sweet kiss.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi for WDU. The prologue for the next fic; The Avengers Civil War will be posted next. Yup, I'm returning to IaWW.

Bucky, Steve, Isobel, Sam, and Carol said goodbye to the Melbourne team and the girls. They were both happy and sad. Happy that they were finally going home, but sad that they had to say goodbye to their new friends. They hugged each other and shook hands.

"Goodbye. Take care." they said.

* * *

** _Barnes homestead;  
_ **

The extended family plus Sarah got together at George and Winifred's house. They brought a side dish or dessert. They hugged each other. Then Bucky and Steve brought Isobel forwards.

"Meet our adopted daughter Isobel. Isobel meet everyone." Bucky introduced.

"Hi." everyone said. Then everyone stepped forward, one by one to introduce themselves to the new member...

* * *

The couples went to a pub for their group date. They had burgers or ribs with fries and soda. They were happy and talking it up.

"I needed this night out." Hope smiled.

* * *

** _AI headquarters, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Legacy met with Nick and Phil. They had things to discuss. The quartet finished their report on the Mistletoe serial killer.

"Nice work on the mission." Nick said as he accepted the case file.

"Thank you." they replied.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their place. They had just finished putting Isobel to bed and went to their bedroom.

"How does it feel to be a dad? It feels great." Steve was saying.

"Same. We will need a bigger place." Bucky replied.

"Agreed. I really want to live in a brownstone." Steve mused.

"We can look through the listings." Bucky smiled as they resumed cuddling. They had helped capture a serial killer, got some new friends out of it, and were now parents. They had did good.


End file.
